The Devil Within
by kannxoxo
Summary: The Kitsune are known as some of the most dangerous supernatural species. But now they're back, and somehow Caroline Forbes and Hope Mikaelson has gotten themselves involved in their plan to finish the war they started centuries ago. What do you do when two of the most important people in your life, become the only two people capable of bringing you to your death?


a/n- So this story won't follow the events of either show. The setting is around season 6, when Elena and Bonnie are both still alive and normal, and the originals are still in New Orleans but instead of being a baby, Hope will be around the age of 15. And in this story Caroline was never pregnant with the twins.

This is just a little idea that's been playing around in my head lately and I wanted to get it out. Soooo hopefully you guys enjoy and if you do don't forget to review!

* * *

001.

Reaching for the mini fridge resting besides her bed, Caroline Forbes grabbed herself a blood bag and groaned. The sunlight shining through her window was giving her a massive headache - almost as bad as the one the twelve witches she'd killed to protect Bonnie had given her - which was so ridiculous that she didn't know how to react. It wasn't like she and Elena had drank _that_ much. Besides, they were vampires. Their tolerance for alcohol was supposed to be like _impossible_ to pass.

But yet, here she was, hiding her head under the blankets, sipping on her blood bag like she was little seventeen year old Caroline Forbes all over again. She closed her eyes and tossed the empty bag into the nearby trash can and wrapped her blanket even tighter around her body. At least the one day her body chose to get a hangover happened to be on Saturday which meant she could spend all day in bed and wouldn't have to worry about missing out on any important lessons.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ugh. So much for that.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Barbie," sang the most irritating voice she'd grown to know. He walked over to her bed and plopped himself down besides her without a care in the world.

"Go away," she muttered, praying that Damon would mysteriously disappear in thin air.

"Nope," his mouth popped. He reach over her still hidden body and grabbed the book that was resting on her nightstand. Unfortunately for her, it happened to be _Fifty Shades of Grey_. "Didn't take you for the kinky type. Who knew that Barbie would be into chains and whips?"

Caroline tried to drown out the sound of Damon's voice by shoving her head farther under her pillow. If there was one world she'd have to use to describe the raven-haired vampire, it would most definitely be _insufferable_. There was something about Damon Salvatore that just made her skin crawl. She would never understand what Elena saw in him.

"Damon? I thought I told you to call me when you got here."

Speak of the Devil and she shall appear.

"And miss out on a chance to bond with my bestie?" he teased causing both girls to roll their eyes.

"Sorry Care. I had no idea he'd be here this early," Elena apologized with a sad smile. She knew how Damon could be.

Caroline sat up for the first time since she'd woken up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. With one glance over Elena's body, it was pretty obvious that she was the only one out of the two of them that was still suffering with a hangover. "How are you fine? I feel like I've been vervained for the past two weeks."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that even as a human I had better control over my alcohol than you," Elena replied with a teasing smile.

"I always did love a woman who could handle her liquor," Damon smirked.

The blonde watched as her best friend smiled affectionately at the older vampire. In a way she was happy for Elena. After all, she deserved some good in her life after all the bad she had been through. And even though she would never understand why Elena wanted to be with Damon, she was sure of one thing - Damon Salvatore was completely and utterly in love with Elena Gilbert.

But then again when was someone ever _not_ in love with Elena?

"Anyway we're going to head out," Elena interrupted her old childhood insecurities with a light hug, "I would offer for you to ride with us but..."

Caroline smiled and shook her head. Although she appreciated Elena's offer, there was no way in Hell she wanted to be stuck in a car with the couple while they made goo-goo eyes at one another for an entire hour. "It's fine. Go. I'll drive myself."

She waited until the two were gone to finally climb out of bed to make herself presentable. Normally she would have been ready two hours ago, especially since today was the annual Halloween bash at the Grill. But lately things hadn't been what they once were.

For starters, everything was a mess. _More_ of a mess than things usually were which pretty much meant things were at rock bottom. Day by day, her life was slowly falling apart, piece by piece by piece.

It all started with Klaus. Everything _always_ started with Klaus and ironically enough everything always ended with Klaus.

He left. For good, and while she should be unable to contain her excitement that he's _finally_ out of their lives for good, the selfish part of her wished that he would have stuck around for just a tiny bit longer. At least he left her with finally allowing Tyler back into town, that was a great thing, right?

 _Wrong!_

Tyler came back for one day only to explain that he had found a pack that needed him and accepted him as their alpha. So what did the jerk do? End things with her and leave _again_. She couldn't say that she was surprised. Truthfully things with Tyler and her had been over with for way longer, she just could never bring herself to accept the truth.

But life was good. She had Bonnie and Stefan, Elena and Damon too. They ad started college two months ago. She had plans to spend the entire school year with Bonnie and Elena, and they were supposed to be roommates and spend hours into the night having study groups and living like normal teenagers. But then Bonnie magically disappeared, Elena and Damon decided to stab Stefan in the heart, and Stefan, being the heartbroken brother, packed up and left without even saying goodbye.

Which pretty much left her...alone. As usual.

She sighed and splashed some water of her face. She needed to stop thinking like this. Negative thoughts only brought negative actions around and if there was one thing she knew how to do, it was be perky. Thankfully cheerleading had actually thought her something useful in life.

 _Caroline. Carolineee._

Her hands froze in mid air while her heart felt like it fell to her toes. She knew that voice - even had dreams about that voice more often than none, but there was absolutely _no way_ that that voice could be here in her dorm room.

"Mommy?" she whispered out, sounding more like a scared little girl than she had meant to. Times like these were when she was reminded that even though she was a vampire, she was still just eighteen years old.

 _Caroline._

 _Caroline._

 _Caroline._

"Whoever decided to play some sick joke on me, it's not funny. Stop it," she ordered. Her teeth ground together as she felt the tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. She was almost positive that her vampire features had made an appearance.

She glanced upwards towards her mirror and held back the scream that threatened to escape from her lips. Her head whipped back behind her but nothing was there.

"Okay, you're just seriously hungover right now and for whatever reason you're having hallucinations. Maybe someone slipped werewolf venom into your drink or something," she muttered to herself.

But no matter how many times she repeated the saying to herself, she couldn't forget the black eyes that stared back at her with a haunting expression.

* * *

The sound of a door slamming shut shook the entire house.

He stood in the center of the room as his chest rose and fell with force. His eyes glowed gold and for the first time in years he was actually fighting to keep his wolf side from making an appearance.

"What in the bloody hell is-"

Her back hit the wall before she even had the chance to finish her sentence. His hand was crushing every bone in her throat as her hand instinctively clawed at his own. He removed his hand for only a second momentarily allowing her body to drop to the ground before grabbing hold of her once again.

 _"Where is she?"_

He growled with anger as he watched his hand released his sister against his will. While his daughter's abilities were useful most of the time, now was _not_ one of them.

"Hope," he warned, although it was no use. He was fully aware of the fact that his daughter was not afraid of him.

"Yes Father?" she asked innocently, making her appearance known for the first time.

She walked into the room with a smirk that mirrored her father's far too closely. Her head was held high and confidence flowed from her. If there was one thing Hope Mikaelson was sure of, it was her status as the original hybrid's daughter.

"What in the bloody hell where you thinking when you single handily took on an entire coven of witches _alone_?" he roared even though he didn't move closer to his daughter. "Do you have a bloody death sentence? Or have you forgotten that I've spent the past few years of your life fighting to make this city safe for you to call home? Does none of that matter to you?"

"And was it not you who told me that no one should speak to me as anything but a princess?" she questioned. Unlike her father, her voice remained calm and collected.

"She has you there, Nik," Kol snickered from his place at the kitchen table. Nothing would ever entertain him more than watching his brother and niece battle it out.

"Not now Kol," he growled. "I also taught you to use wisdom when making decisions that could get you killed."

"I can _not_ be killed," she reminded him. It was true. Hope Mikaelson was the most powerful supernatural create to walk the Earth. "Nor will I be made out as a fool. Those witches deserved what they got. The next time someone speaks the name Hope Mikaelson they will be reminded that I am to be talked to with respect."

"Dear God help us. She's starting to sound more and more like Nik as the days go by," Rebekah commented.

Klaus threw his hands to his side with a frustrated sigh. "I'm so glad that you lot find this so bloody amusing. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is trying to parent a child who is so bent on ignoring every order I've given her?"

"As a matter of fact, we do," Elijah added to the conversation. He strolled over towards his siblings with a slight smirk on his face. "We've all experienced that same feeling towards you over the centuries."

"Oh sod off," Klaus muttered.

He turned towards Hope and froze in fear. Her eyes were staring out into space but it was obvious that she while she was physically present, her mind was elsewhere. Judging by the way his siblings rushed to his side, they'd also just realized that something was off with the young girl, and even though this wasn't the first time she'd experienced something like this, it didn't happen often. Truth be told they were still learning what Hope's powers were as the days went by. Slowly Hope's color started to return to her face but her face was still frozen with shock.

"Father," she whispered softly, "who is Misao?"

* * *

That night she tossed and turned in her sleep.

Thoughts she didn't understand raced through her mind. Memories that weren't her own kept popping up.

 _The entire city burned brightly against the night sky. The fire roared against the darkness, causing the entire scene to look like something you'd see in a horror movie. People cried out in fear but oddly enough their fear and distress brought her satisfaction._

 _In fact, it almost made her feel like she was gaining strength._

 _She watched with a wicked smile as small children started to walk out of their homes. Half of them had small flames melting away parts of their bodies while others were covered in blood caused by their own hands. Caroline wanted to be sick. She was sick, but for whatever reason her body refused to act with her thoughts._

 _Her mind screamed one thing while her body did another._

 _She edged towards one of the kids. The girl was no older than sixteen and had long brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a set of dimples to match. There was something oddly familar about this girl but she couldn't figure out why she felt like she knew her._

 _"Porterete la distruzione a questo mondo."_

 _The voice that came from her mouth sounded like her own, but at the same time she knew that it wasn't her speaking those words._

Caroline fought against whatever had a hold of her. Her hands gripped the blankets she laid upon, nearly ripping them to shreds but no matter how hard she tried, her eyes refused to open.

 _A new scene filled her mind. This time she wasn't alone. Instead, she was joined by a dark haired man that she felt a strong attachment to. He looked at her with a loving smile - the same type of smile that she had been jealous of only hours ago._

 _"We shall be reunited soon," he reassured her. "Sleep. You need your strength for when the war begins."_

Almost instantly, the scene disappeared and her body shot up forward. A loud scream came from her mouth causing Elena to rush to her a side in a flash. But what the brunette vampire failed to noticed was that Caroline's once blue eyes quickly flashed completely black before returning to her normal shade.

* * *

So this is obviously going to be my take on the whole kitsune thing. It's been years since I've read the books so I'm going to put my own spin on it. The kitsune in my story will have slightly different powers than the one in the novels, and I'm going to tie up the story with the originals' story.

For anyone who doesn't know who the kitsune are, they're from the vampire diaries books, and in the books they were fox creatures type demon things that possessed Caroline and Damon.

And if anyone's wondering what the line Caroline says in the dream like thing, it's "You will bring destruction to this world."


End file.
